The above referred to patents focus their attention towards methods and apparatus for establishing a mode of communication and control among persons who may be disabled and others possessing cognitive abilities and comprehension through "CYBERCOM" (servicemark of Cyber Corp.) a unique family of man-machine communications and control systems. The above systems utilize a common dual-input code which permits the exchange of interfaces or keyboards, especially where matching and coupling of another style interface to the specific performance capabilities of each individual may be necessary. It has been demonstrated that it is often possible to employ "CYBERTYPE" and "WHISPER-TYPE" (servicemarks of Cyber Corp.) systems which permit use of a multiply handicapped individual's remaining motor capabilities. The three classes of interfaces specifically illustrated in the above patents are divided into categories which could broadly be termed 14-key unit, seven-key unit, and single-input interfaces.
The 14-key interface includes a remote keyboard electrically connected, for example, to an electric typewriter or other output device providing a printed output or the like or to an appliance such as a TV channel selector or other machine or display or device. In the case of a typewriter, each letter, symbol or function to be produced is assigned a pair of interface keys of the portable CYBERTYPE keyboard, one key being in each of two seven key banks. In this bilateral configuration of the dual-input interface, two keys are operated together using the finger, fist, or foot on each extremity or a prosthesis.
The seven-key unilateral interface includes only one bank of seven input keys or transducer means as described above, wherein one of the seven is actuated to provide, for example, the function of the right hand, fist, foot or prosthesis and then one of the same seven keys in the same bank is subsequently actuated to provide the equivalent of the left hand, fist, foot or prosthesis output.
A third class of interfaces in the CYBERCOM family of man-machine systems includes only one input transducer, whereby appropriate multiple actuations of the single transducer following the dual-input coding will yield the very same output achieved from each of the above two systems such as used in the WHISPER-TYPE in which case a microphone, among other types of input means may be used to provide the signal for the dual-input code for each letter or function on the controlled device or typewriter where a unique pair of input functions is assigned. This is what I call my "CYBER-CODE" as illustrated in the above mentioned patents.
While a code and typewriter, CRT, impact printer and other outputs have been specifically referred to, it will be appreciated that I use my system for a large variety of life support, communications and control systems required by persons who may be severely disabled.
This specific invention relates to a method and apparatus for enhancing the communication and control capability of a person who is handicapped or for other reasons may use a communications and/or control system with interfaces or keyboards which are connected to a man-machine system. The present state-of-the-art involving interfaces and man-machine communications and control systems for operating machines, for example, a typewriter, has been referred to above and in my previous patents. More particularly, the 14-key, seven-key and single input interfaces of the CYBERCOM family of man-machine systems, where a CYBERTYPE and/or WHISPER-TYPE is employed, have been discussed and are incorporated in the instant invention.
One specific purpose of this invention is to provide means for people who have severe tonic spasticity. This condition is exhibited by muscular incoordination and hence the erratic operation of interface units. In order to preclude the erratic operation of these interfaces, be they 14-key, seven-key, one key or an enlarged 49 key (conventional typewriter oriented) keyboards, the instant invention provides a means to assure proper control of the function producing means by a person having muscular incoordination such as exhibited in cerebral palsy.
For example, a person with tonic spasticity operating one of the four classes of interfaces of the bilateral, unilateral or single input variety previously noted, or a "push-button" telephone, a TV channel selector, a motor operated bed or other device can become impatient and frustrated because of uncontrolled actuating of the input interface. As a further example, a person operating a bilateral dual-input interface or keyboard might be able to properly actuate one of the left bank of keys with his left hand; however, if he is spastic with his right hand, which controls the right-hand bank of keys, he may obtain a plurality of actuations or strikes of the same letter or function if he does not release his left hand before his spastic right hand again actuates the key. On a unilateral dual-input interface or keyboard, if he strikes the same key twice, wherein the second strike is inadvertent or due to muscular incoordination or spasticity, an incorrect function or letter will be typed in the case where the interface controls a typewriter. In the case of a single input interface, the first actuation of the dual-input code operates a selection means and the second actuation of the dual-input operates a second selection means and a third actuation causes the function to be produced. A person with muscular incoordination could uncontrollably cause the undesired operation of the interface or transducer one or more times, thus causing the wrong letter to be typed or function produced on a device or appliance.